Chasing After You
by Seshafi
Summary: Yami's back, but Yugi's slipping away.  Yami doesn't see it, so Yugi's Shadow Angel steps in. SHOUNEN AI! YYxY, RxB, MxM, SxJ. CHAPTER 10 UP
1. Chapter 1

[Over and Over

**Seshaf**i:phew: So, here we go. First story.

**Yami Seshafi**- What, do you want a fricken cookie?

**Seshafi**- Woah there, Yami. What's with the aggression?

**Yami Seshafi**- You kept me up all night, writing this story. Why do you always get inspiration late at night?!

**Seshafi**- awww... I'm sorry! **glomps** **yami** Be happy!

**Yami Seshafi** U-- Just get on with the story.

**Seshafi**- Aww but Yami!

**Yami Seshafi**- I thought you were excited about this?

**Seshafi-** Oh yeah…. But what I am forgetting?

**Yami Seshafi**- :sigh: COURTNEY DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. [If she did, it wouldn't have gone off the air...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi looked outside. It was a nice day out, so of course he and his yami were playing a fierce game of Duel Monsters. The two were so evenly matched, it was a wonder how Yugi managed to beat Yami when he had to release his soul. But Yugi wasn't complaining- he loved having his Yami back.

The day that Yami came back was possibly the best day of his life. He could remember like it was only a few days ago.

In fact, it was.

Yami had yet to learn the full functions of a television and be able to use the dryer without blowing it up. It was an adventure, teaching the ex-pharaoh how to use certain appliances, seeing as how he was no longer living 5000 years ago. But Yugi enjoyed teaching his yami how to operate new things, use new words that hadn't even been around in his time, and such things. It gave them so much more time to spend together, considering that Yami was always going places with Tea, who happened to have captured Yami into a relationship. It pained Yugi to see them together. He didn't know why, but every time Tea came around, an icy feeling came over Yugi's heart. It didn't make any sense to him, and he really didn't like the feeling that it left him with.

He hated it.

It was only because Yami had finagled himself out of going shopping with Tea and a bunch of her friends that he was here. Yugi had overheard the entire conversation.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Yami-koi! Why won't you come with me?!"_

"_Because, Tea, I don't like shopping. Besides, I need to stay here with Yugi to-"_

"_Yugi this, Yugi that. You don't need that little runt. He's always dragging you down. Be yourself, that's why you got a body back!"_

"_I will not abandon my aibou. I'm not going."_

"_But Yamikins…"_

"_I said no."_

"_You need to stop hanging around with Yugi and start spending more time with me. Gosh! Is it him or me that you're dating! I come FIRST."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Yugi was really hurt at what Tea had said about her coming first in Yami's life. But he was growing used to what Tea said about him nowadays. She seemed so different. From preacher to… demon. Well, not all together demon… but certainly not as nice as she used to be.

"Aibou? It's your turn," Yami's voice interrupted Yugi's musings.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Yami... let's see..." Yugi drew a card, a magic card. It did nothing to help his Dark Magician on the field, and it did not serve a purpose in helping him decrease Yami's monster's attack points. However, he was spared the move because at that moment...

A small tinkling of bells could be heard from the front of the Kame Game Shop. Since Jii-chan was out for the month traveling back to Egypt with his friend Arthur, both Yugi and Yami were in charge of the shop. Meaning that they had to stop their card game [much to Yami's dismay and pay attention to the customers that came into the shop.

"Yugi! Yami! Where are you guys?" Jounouchi's voice carried into the back of the shop, where the King and Prince of Games were dueling. Yami stifled a groan; he hated having to abandon a game. Yugi gave his other half a look before responding.

"We're back here Jou! Come on back," Yugi called out to his friend. Yami sighed one last time before putting down his hand.

"Yugi, why did you have to do that? I was about to win, you know that, right?" Yami said in a whiny tone. Yugi giggled.

"You really need to stop taking your title so seriously, Yami! I think one game can go unfinished," Yugi told his astonished Dark.

Jounouchi walked into the back of the shop just in time. Yami looked like he could have mind-crushed something, leaving Yugi more than happy to greet his friend.

"Hey Jou, what's up?"

"Well, Yuge, Ryou has this huge idea..." Jou started.

"Well?" Yami said impatiently. "What is it?"

"He...he won't tell any of us until we all meet at the park," Jou said rather sheepishly. Yugi sighed.

"Fine, we'll be there in a few minutes. We just have to close up shop. Tell everyone we'll be there soon," he told his best friend.

"Alright," Jou said, walking back out.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Seshafi**- Well? Was it good? I know it was kinda slow, but I had to get the default chapter out of the way and-

**Yami Seshafi**- Aibou, relax. It was good for a first chapter. Wasn't it, readers? **gives readers an evil look** Tell my hikari how much you enjoyed her story.

**Seshafi- **Yami, they don't need to be threatened. Be nice.

**Yami Seshafi**- Fine. But look out for the next chapter! And aibou, please don't stay up until 4 AM brainstorming again, I really need my sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**Seshafi**- So, after some much needed rest, my yami is happy again!

**Yami Seshafi**- Not happy… let's just go with content.

**Seshafi**- **alarmed **Why not happy?!

**Yami Seshafi**- Because you are pairing Yami and Tea together…

**Yami-** **seemingly comes out of nowhere with a bloodstained ax **She's doing WHAT?!

**Seshafi**- Woah! Relax! It's only in the beginning! **contemplative look** …And where did you come from?!...and were you planning on hitting me with that?! **backs away slowly**

**Yami**- um…I…ah…**hides ax behind his back **…on with chapter two!

**Yami Seshafi**- Seshafi still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh…**gives Yami questioning look**

**ANDTHESEWORDSINMYHEADSCREAMAREWEHAVINGFUNYET**

_/Aibou, are we sure we should be going?/_ Yami said to Yugi via-mind link

_/Oh, hush, Yami/_ Yugi responded. _/I'm sure that Tea will be there for you if you get bored./_

Yami couldn't ignore the bitter feelings that also came through the link following Yugi's thought. Why, though? He thought to himself. Why should Yugi feel bitter? He already told his Dark that he had no feelings for the girl, so why did he-AH! It would be better to just stop thinking about it.

Yugi focused his attention on the road. He knew that Yami had felt the bitterness that had escaped Yugi's mind. The thing is, Yugi didn't know why he had felt so horrible against Tea. She was his friend, even if she had been acting differently even since dating Yami.

_/So/_ Yugi tried to smooth out the previous incident awkwardly. _/What do you think Ryou has in store for us that he just has to have everyone be there to hear it?/_

_/I have no idea, aibou./_

Both boys were saved the strain from making small talk because they had arrived to the bench where all the others were. Yugi whispered under his breath.

"3…2…1…"

"Yami-koi!" rang Tea's voice.

Yugi thought that he mentally felt his counterpart shudder. It could have just been imagination, however, because Yami put on a bright smile and responded to her cry with a passionate kiss on the lips and by wrapping his arms around her.

"I called you earlier!" Tea said. "Why didn't you answer?" Yami glanced over at his hikari and they both started to laugh.

"Well… you see…" Yugi said between fits of laughter. "Yami…doesn't exactly… know how to operate the phone yet…" And with that, he started laughing once again.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ring! Ring_

"_Yugi! What is that infernal noise?!" Yami screeched, holding his hands over his ears. But Yugi was in front, attending to a customer and didn't hear the phone ring. Yami was starting to get anxious. The noise sounded urgent._

_Yami followed the noise to a device on the wall. It was vibrating with every "ring" that came out of it. The noise was starting to give him a migrane!_

_All at once, the noise stopped. Yami breathed a sigh of relief. Then it started off again. This triggered his temper._

_The Eye of Horus shone on his forehead. With a wave of his hand, Yami banished the device to the Shadow Realm._

_Yugi came back and asked Yami, "Did you answer the phone?"_

_Yami looked back at him with a questioning gaze. "What's a phone?" _

_Yugi looked to the spot where the phone usually hung._

"_Oh, no. Don't tell me. You sent it to the Shadow Realm?" When Yami nodded, still not aware of what he had done, Yugi burst out laughing. _

"_Yami! That's the third thing you've sent there! All you needed to do was pick up the phone and say 'hello'!"_

_Yami looked somewhat ashamed, but soon got over that._

"_Aibou, why does everything in the modern world seem hopeless?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"So, Ryou!" Honda tried to cover up the moment by turning to their silvery-haired friend. "What was so important that you just couldn't wait to tell us all, thus bringing us all together like this?"

Ryou seemed to be beside himself with happiness. Excitement shone in his brown eyes and was practically radiating out of him. Bakura, Ryou's yami, was sitting beside him underneath a tree. What the rest of the group couldn't see was that Bakura actually had his arm wrapped around Ryou's waist in a loving manner.

_-Well? Are you going to tell them, Ryou?-_

_-I don't know how to word it!-_

Bakura sighed inwardly and then said, "We're official. I asked Ryou to be mine last night." Ryou's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"That's it?" asked Jou. "That's all you called us here for?"

"Actually, no." Bakura continued.

"Well?!" Tea impatiently asked. "Out with it! I could so be doing something better than this, like making out with Yami!"

Again, Yugi thought he felt a mental shudder from his Dark.

"If you must know," Ryou started. "The reason we all called you here is…"

**OHNOITSACLIFFIEIMSORRYBUTINEEDTOGATHERMYTHOUGHTSNOW**

**Seshafi: **That's a really odd cliffhanger. I didn't even mean for it to be one…

**Yami Seshafi:** What do you mean, Aibou?

**Seshafi:** Well, I was going to put something shocking in there, but I couldn't think of something to say! So I just kinda decided to end the story there and be like… I'll think of something to put later. And I wanted to make Ryou and Bakura one of the early couples, because that will help with the plot along.

**Yami:** Oh, come on. Stop babbling. I want to know Ryou's big news.

**Seshafi:** Shut up, mister. You're already in big trouble for threatening me with an ax.

**Yugi:** He did WHAT?!

**Yami:** I….uh…she…but I….

**Yugi: **Bad Yami! Someone needs to be punished

**Yami Seshafi:** Woah, there, little kiddo. Save that for the bedroom.

**Seshafi:** I won't update unless I get 5 reviews. That's not too much to ask for, right? Thanks to everyone else who did. Especially Freak! MUCHO LOVE . And thanks for the cookies!

**Yami:** She gave cookies?!! As Pharaoh I COMMAND you to give them to me!

**Seshafi: **NO! MY COOKIES! **runs off with cookies**

**Yami: chases after her**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seshafi:** Ahhh! Oh my goodness! **laughs uncontrollably** Weee!!!

**Yami:** Wha….? Why is she so happy?

**Yami Seshafi: rubs temples** She figured out what Ryou and Bakura need to announce.

**Yami:** Does she…**gets interrupted by Seshafi's loud singing**…Does she always act like this when she's happy?

**Yami Seshafi:** No. You need to see her when she's had sugar…

**Yugi: **Did someone say sugar?! GIMME!

**Seshafi: **Ohh! I want! I want!

**Yami: laughs** Now look at what you've done.

**Yami Seshafi: sweat drops** Uh… Yami… you do the disclaimer and I'll go hunt down some pixie sticks or something…

**Yami: still laughing** Alright, alright. Seshafi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**ALIGHTTOBURNALLTHEEMPIRESSOBRIGHTTHESUNISASHAMED**

"Well," Ryou said, still not sure how to put into words what he wanted to say.

_-Seriously, Ryou. If you don't spill soon they're going to attack you.-_

"My father just sent me a letter today. He said that he had recovered all of the tablets and the Millennium Stone that were in the temple. He and a team of archeologists are now bringing them to Domino and are placing them in the museum!" Ryou said excitedly.

"Oh, wow!" said Honda. "That's pretty cool!"

"Yeah, nothing like a blast from the past, eh?" Jou said.

"Who cares?" Tea said nastily. "They're just rocks."

Yami and Yugi were looking at each other. They didn't know whether to feel excited or not. The temple was where the Ceremonial Duel was played out, and neither of them were in a rush to replay those memories again.

"But wait," Ryou continued on. "That's not the best part."

"They want Yami and Yugi to be there for the opening ceremony." Bakura said. Ryou nodded vigorously. "You know, the King and Prince of Games, reliving the past…" Ryou smacked Bakura upside the head.

"You should know better than to remind them of their pasts. I thought you were getting past the evil attitude, mister." Ryou said to a wincing Bakura.

"Hey, it's in my blood. And you didn't need to hit so hard…"

Yugi still didn't say anything. Neither did Yami. Should they accept the offer or not?

_/Aibou, are you alright?/_

_/I should be the one to ask if you were alright. What should we do?/_

_/I don't know./_

_/If we go… we won't have to do much. Just smile./_ Yugi didn't know if he could bring himself to do that. He hadn't had much to smile about lately, with Tea hovering everywhere; telling his yami that he was smothering him.

_/Aibou, what's wrong? I can sense that you're uneasy. I've felt these feelings for a while. Why are you feeling such things?/_

Yugi was taken aback. He had sensed these feelings? Yugi himself didn't even know what they were!

_/I-it's nothing, mou hito no boku. What do we say? Yes?/_

Yami gave his lookalike a concerned look, then said, "We'll go."

"Yamikins, are you sure you want to go to some boring museum?" Tea whined. "You and I could be doing much better things…" she said with what she thought to be a naughty smile. It was actually more of a grimace.

"I mean, we could go to the beach or something. I bought a brand new French bikini today. Screw Yugi, how about you and I ditch them and spend the day AND night together."

Yami looked a bit shocked. "Tea, I will not forget my aibou."

"What did I tell you?!" Tea shrieked. "I come FIRST. Forget that pathetic waste of space. He's nothing, to you and to me."

Yugi turned away from the scene, tears stinging his eyes. He refused to let them spill in from of his friends, so he mumbled some excuse to return to the game shop. They all said they'd see him later, but he paid no attention.

Running all the way back home, Yugi opened the door, then slammed it shut to vent some anger. He ran all the way back up to his room where he sat on his bed and finally released all of the sobs that had been pent up inside him.

"I-it's not fair!" He sobbed. "Why is Tea acting like this? She never used to say these things. With her, it was always 'friendship comes first'. That changed really fast. It's like she wants me to disappear, like Yami would rather be with her..."

Yugi's mind made a connection.

"I'll b-bet that's what he w-wants, anyways. He most likely thinks I'm deadweight. That I'm a needy, clingy little kid. Am I? I must be. He always seems to get frustrated with me."

Yugi went into the bathroom that he and Yami shared. He looked inside the medicine cabinet, searching. When he finally found what he was looking for, a fond memory soon replayed in his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Yugi? Why does Jii-chan drag this shiny thing across his face every morning?" Yami said, holding up a shaving razor. Yugi giggled._

"_That's called a razor, Yami. You know how Jii-chan has that hair on his face? He uses that to 'trim' it every morning." Yami thought that one over._

"_I want to try it!" he said, determined._

"_But Yami…" Yugi said nervously._

"_I can do it! If I can rule a country, I can certainly trim my face!" Yami said defiantly._

"_Um, alright…" Yugi said. "Just let me get some shaving cre-"_

"_ARRRGGHHH!!!!" Yami cried. Yugi closed his eyes, trying with all of his might to not burst out laughing. He knew what the pharaoh did, but if he turned around…"_

_Yugi gave into temptation. Turning, he saw Yami holding his cheek, a small trail of blood flowing down to his chin. Yami had tears of pain shining in his crimson eyes._

"_What in the name of Ra kind of evil IS this thing?!" Yami shouted. Yugi knew that his anger was only going to be fueled by laughter, so Yugi bit his lip in an attempt to seal the laughter behind his lips. However, Yami's limit was already crossed._

_With the Eye of Horus appearing on his forehead, Yami said, "Evil thing! I banish you to the shadows!" and the razor vanished. _

_Yugi finally let out his laughter. It came in uncontrollable fits, and left Yugi with tears streaming down his face. Yami looked confused. Then outraged. Why should Yugi be laughing while he, Yami, was in pain?!_

_But then he calmed down as well. He supposed that he had done something wrong, and then he too started laughing. After all, who could stay mad at Yugi?_

**END FLASHBACK**

As Yugi remembered, the tears fell faster. He thought Yami liked his company then. Maybe he was mistaken.

Picking up the razor blade, Yugi pulled back the sleeve on his left arm. He pressed the cool metal lightly to his bare skin on his wrist. Then, closing his eyes tightly, Yugi slowly dragged the sharp edge across the soft skin, opening a wound that allowed blood to flow as freely as the tears from his eyes.

Yugi gasped. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It felt like a release.

_If this is what the _pharaoh_ wants,_ Yugi thought with bitterness, _then this is what he'll get._

**OHMYRAWHATHASYUGIDONETOHIMSELFTHISISHORRIBLE**

**Yami Seshafi:** That line break is right! Hikari, what have you done to Yugi?!

**Seshafi:** Hey now, I need reason to bring in my Shadow Angel!... And where's my sugar?!

**Yami Seshafi:** You don't get any now, not for doing this to a chibi-eyed character! And another thing. You're horrible at ending stories. Where's Yami in all of this?

**Seshafi:** All in due time, my Dark.

**Yami Seshafi: sigh** You sound like Yami…

**Yami:** Did someone say my name?

**Seshafi: glomps Yami**

**Yami: **Woah! What is the meaning of this!

**Seshafi: **I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh episodes… you know the ones where you regain your memories… and I almost cried because you fell into that chasm…but you're alright now!

**Yugi:** Hey guys, what's u-….I don't want to know.

**Seshafi: tears in her eyes** YUGI! **gets off Yami and glomps Yugi**

**Yami Seshafi:** 3 reviews for the next chapter! AND BRING MORE COOKIES!


	4. Chapter 4

**Seshafi:** Well, that was an interesting experience.

**Yami Seshafi: still laughing** Tell me about it. You almost died!

**Seshafi: mumbles under her breath**

**Yugi: looking interested **What are you guys talking about?

**Seshafi:** My dear mother decided to nearly DROWN me with hydrogen peroxide because two of my earring holes are infected…

**Yami: confused **What is hydroxide pergogen?

**Yami Seshafi: laughs even harder**

**Yugi:** It's a chemical-ish liquid that cleans a wound.

**Yami:** So why not just say that?

**Seshafi: **Oh! And I'm SORRY for making Yugi cut himself! I needed that for the story! A LOT of people were angry at me for that one… I even had cookies taken AWAY from me! **cries **That's why I classified the story in the weird combo of Humor/Angst. But, hey! Things get better! I promise!

**Yami: outraged** You made Yugi do WHAT?!

**Seshafi:** Ahhh! On to the story!

**Yami: chases Seshafi off with ax again**

**Yami Seshafi:** For all the slow people out there, Seshafi does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, she would have killed off Tea within the first few episodes and she would have put in that much sought after kiss between Yugi and Yami that every fan girl dreamed of…

**IFSHAMEHADIFACEITHINKITWOULDKINDALOOKLIKEMINE**

Yami tore his eyes away from Tea just in time to see his aibou turn and run from the scene. Yami couldn't believe that Tea would say those things. This wasn't the girl that he was dating, was it?

Everyone became quiet, and all eyes were upon Tea.

"Oh, come off it. You all know that I'm right. Yugi's just a little kid who needs someone to cling on, and he just happened to choose my boyfriend. He really needs to get laid." Tea said.

"Tea, shut the hell up," Jounouchi said, defending his best friend.

"Yeah, Tea. What in the hell do you think you're doing, talking about Yugi like that?" Honda joined in.

Tea glared at Honda.

"What, have you become so stupid that you need Jou to start a sentence for you?" she said. "Let's go, Yami. Let's find a movie or something and makeout."

Yami was quiet during this whole argument. He was letting the words the Tea spoke sink in. Then he tried to communicate to Yugi through the mind link.

_/Aibou?/_

No answer.

_/Aibou, can you hear me? I'm sorry for what Tea said. I would never think that about you, my hikari./_

No response.

Yami sighed. It was hopeless. He made to follow Yugi, but Tea grabbed his arm.

"Nuh uh, Yamikins. We're going to a movie." And with superwoman strength, Tea pulled Yami into the opposite direction of the game shop.

**IHATEMYSELFFORLISTENINGTOYOU**

Yugi watched the blood run down his arm. He thought of the feelings that came with the cut. Quickly, before he changed his mind, Yugi allowed the blade to pierce his skin twice more, and then rinsed off the blade and his own arm.

Pulling down his sleeve, he ran back to his room. He shut the door behind him- if anyone came looking for him (though he doubted it), he didn't want anyone to see him this way- eyes red and puffy from crying, a razor blade in his hands, and a wrinkled sleeve. Yugi quickly picked up the book closest to him, which happened to be a book on Egypt. Yami loved to read it and find contradictions within the book's contents.

Yugi stuffed the razor blade inside the pages, then placed the book in the bottom drawer of the desk.

_Now what should I do?_ Yugi thought to himself miserably. The shop was closed. He couldn't go back to the park, though he doubted Yami and Tea would still be there.

Yugi decided to just take a shower. He always felt that showers not only cleaned his physical appearance, but also cleansed his soul. So once again, Yugi walked that familiar path to the bathroom.

He shut the door and walked over to the shower. Turning the water on to hot, Yugi stripped down to nothing. He turned to look at himself in the mirror.

_Scrawny, short, kiddish._ He thought to himself. Yugi was never very impressed with his body. Steam filled the room, making Yugi look like he was a distant figure in a cloud of mist.

Yugi stepped into the hot water. He stood for a moment, just letting the water wash over him. He glanced at his wrist. The cuts stopped bleeding, and were stinging just a bit from the contact of the warm water. Yugi ignored the pain. He was used to it.

After washing his hair and the rest of himself, Yugi turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Yugi threw his clothes into the hamper and walked back to his room. It was getting late, so he put on his blue and yellow star pajamas (**Seshafi: I LOVE THOSE PJs! THEY ARE SO ADORABLE )**.

Yugi walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. He decided to make some popcorn and settle on the couch to watch a movie. What could be better than to wallow in self pity?

_But_, Yugi thought to himself as he was putting the popcorn bag in the microwave, _what exactly do I have to be upset about? Tea's words are probably right and Yami most likely wants to get rid of me. Oh, right. _That's_ what I have to be upset about._

Yugi poured his popcorn into an enormous bowl, then put in the movie Dead Poet's Society. Yugi started off really good. Not a single sob. But then he got to the middle of the movie, and something random totally set him off the edge. Laughter.

Once the main character started laughing, Yugi started to sob. He didn't understand why, though. He shouldn't be miserable because his _yami_ was out having fun. Well, actually, he would be more of_ Tea's_ yami now.

Yugi picked up the bowl of popcorn off the ground next to him and hurled it at the television with all of his might. The plastic bowl cracked, but Yugi was sobbing to loudly to hear it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sat there, crying to himself. Crying so much, in fact, that as it neared 11 PM, Yugi cried himself to sleep.

Yami, back from his horrendous evening with Tea, silently opened the door. He approached the sitting room that Yugi was in. While walking there, he thought about what just went on between him and Tea.

**FLASHBACK**

_Yami and Tea entered the cinema. It was crowded- Yami didn't like that. It made him anxious. _

"_Tea," he began. "Couldn't we just-"_

"_No." she said. "You and I are going to get some _quality_ time together."_

Meaning she wants to kiss me within an inch of my life_, Yami thought to himself. He was unsure of his feelings towards Tea. Yami had been experienced in lust before, but he wasn't sure of love. _

_As Tea and Yami entered the theatre, he continued his thoughts. Sure, there had been plenty of maidens while he was Pharaoh that he had slept with almost every night since he had been fifteen summers. Still, he didn't feel anything for just one in particular. Would that feeling have been love? The mystery of it all angered him. Yami didn't like it when answers eluded him._

_The movie began to start. So did Tea. She turned her face to Yami's, then puckered up her lips. Yami sighed mentally then gave himself (and his lips) up to Tea's inevitable plans._

**END FLASHBACK**

Yami sighed, and then gasped. What he saw managed to shock him.

There was popcorn all over the floor, though the mess was mostly over near that electronic contraption that people appeared in from time to time. There was a plastic bowl near that wretched device as well, with a long crack running down the side. That machine was off, but Yami didn't see the remote on that box in its usual position. Then he saw Yugi.

Yami gasped again, more audible this time. Yugi was curled up on the couch, on his side with his knees pulled up to his chest. His hair that was usually so good at imitating Yami's own was a dreadful mess, and Yugi's eyes were slightly red and puffy.

Yami's eyes, usually filled with a fiery energy, clouded with sadness. It hurt him to see his hikari in such a state. Wasn't it his job to protect Yugi? He sighed. This was hopeless.

He crossed the room (stepping on only a couple hundred popcorn kernels along the way) and kneeled on the floor next to Yugi.

_Ok, aibou,_ Yami thought to himself. _Let's get you upstairs._

**LIARLIARSTOPYOURSOULFROMCATCHINGFIREFIRE**

**Seshafi: **Well, guys, that's it for that chapter.

**Yami Seshafi:** Another slow chapter?

**Seshafi: **Things really get interesting in the next one.

**Yugi: furious look on his face** SESHAFI!

**Seshafi:** **covers ears **Wow that kid can yell!

**Yugi:** Yami said you make me cut myself!

**Seshafi:** Uh…. 5 more reviews for the next chapter. Bye!

**fades to black as Yugi still yells at Seshafi, who is cowering in the corner**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seshafi: **Oooohhh... I'm so excited! **squeals and claps her hands together**

**Yami Seshafi: exasperated sigh** Whyare you excited NOW?!

**Seshafi: **Because I introduce my new character... see if any of you can guess who it is!

**Yami: **Yeah... if they haven't seen your bio they won't know...

**Yugi: hits Yami upside the head** You weren't supposed to give it away!

**Ryou: **Why does everyone knock each other upside the head? That's a British thing...

**Malik:** Woah... how did I get here?

**Seshafi: glomps Malik**

**Malik: **Oof! What the...Sesha?

**Seshafi:** I'm happy to see you!

**Yami Seshafi:** Do I really need to do the disclaimer? Whatever. Sesi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**IMGOINGCAMPINGINTWODAYSOOHHOWFUN**

Yami groaned as he rolled over to his side. Sunlight was pouring in on his face. Why did the window have to be on THAT wall?

_/How did I get into my bed?/_

Yami smiled. His hikari didn't realize that he used the mind link. Yami went through last night's events in his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

"_OK, Yugi, time for bed," Yami mumbled to the sleeping figure. Yami put his arms under the small boy and picked him up, bridal style. Yami stood up slowly, trying to readjust himself to the new weight that he needed to carry._

_As Yami carried his hikari down the hallway, Yugi shifted his head so that his face was buried in Yami's chest. Yami held his breath- did Aibou wake up?_

_But no, Yugi just mumbled something incoherent and sighed in his sleep. Yami breathed again. He then continued his trek to Yugi's room._

_Yami backed into the door to open it and entered the room. _Aibou really needs to think about redecorating, _he thought._

_Yami placed Yugi on the bed. He pulled Yugi's covers over him and tucked his hikari in. Yami placed his hand on Yugi's cheek, and whispered, "Goodnight, my Light."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Yami smiled, then rolled over onto his side and fell back asleep.

However, in the room down the hall, Yugi wasn't having the same easiness at falling back asleep. He was still confused.

_/How did I get into my bed?/_ he thought.

Then he blushed. Yugi realized that he had used the mind link on accident. Well, with any luck, Yami would still be sleeping and not hear that. _If he came home, that it_, Yugi thought with a smirk on his face.

Yugi guessed that he must have somehow woken up in the middle of the night and walked back to his room. Sighing, he got out of bed and headed down the hall to the bathroom for a morning shower.

Once Yugi caught sight of himself in the mirror and jumped in shock. _I look like hell,_he decided.

His hair was a droopy mess. His blonde bangs, usually well-kept and out of his face, were messy and nearly covering his eyes. His eyes were still slightly red and his face was a couple shades paler than usual.

Yugi took a quick shower. He didn't need to be in the bathroom when Yami woke up, Yugi didn't think he would be able to look his Dark half in the eye after what Tea said. One look into those crimson eyes and Yugi believed that his fears would be confirmed.

Yugi quickly walked down the hall into his room. He opened the door and took one look at what was on his bed. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"Good morning, Yugi."

**WHATHURTTHEMOSTWASBEINGSOCLOSE**

**Seshafi:** Oooh! CLIFFY! Muahahaha

**Yami:** ENOUGH WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS! **tackles Seshafi**

**Yugi:** What is on my bed?! Is it Yami, naked?

**Yami Seshafi: **O.O And I thought you were the INNOCENT one…

**Seshafi: gasping for air from being crushed under Yami **Please…. review…. for….. next…. chapter….


	6. Chapter 6

**Seshafi: giggles** I finally get to introduce my OC!

**Yami: **Cool.

**Seshafi: **Why do I get the feeling all my muses hate me?! **cries**

**Ryou: hugs Seshafi** I don't hate you.

**Seshafi: **Ryou! If you weren't gay… I'd keep you as my own.

**Bakura: **BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!

**Yami: laughs**

**Yugi: **Yami, be nice.

**Seshafi:** Oh! To all my readers (I LOVE YOU), I'm going camping from tomorrow morning (Friday) to Sunday (sometime late evening…). So, luck for you guys, I typed out two chapters. I'll most likely put both of them up today, just for all of you guys!

**Malik:** Hey, when do I come into the story?

**Seshafi:** Soon, my Golden Boy.

**Malik:** GOLDEN BOY?!

**Seshafi:** You're so tan, it's yummy! **giggles**

**Yami Seshafi:** My Aibou does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She DOES however own her character. And WHY do I feel like I'm only here to do the disclaimer?

**IWOULDTRADEGIVEITAWAYALLTHEWORDSTHATISAVED**

"Good morning, Yugi."

Yugi blinked once, twice, three times. He rubbed his eyes furiously, and then blinked again.

"No, you are not dreaming. I am seriously here," said the beautiful figure.

"My name is Layla, and I am a Shadow Angel," she said.

Layla was by far the most astonishing thing that Yugi had ever seen. Even though she was sitting cross-legged on his bed, Yugi could tell that Layla would have been at least two feet taller than him. She had shockingly vibrant emerald eyes that held a mischievous glint that even Bakura would be weary of. Her hair was as black as midnight with bright pink tips. It was cut to shoulder-length with choppy layers and long, sweeping bangs across her left eye, giving her a mysterious look.

But that wasn't what captured Yugi's attention. What really perplexed him was her pair of black, feathery wings that were sprouting from behind her shoulder blades. They were most likely as long as Layla was, seeing as how they were currently hanging over the edge of the bed.

Layla smiled as she saw Yugi eyeing her wings so apprehensively.

"Something wrong, Yugi?" she asked.

"You… I… Shadow Angel?" he managed to say.

Layla sighed. "I suppose I owe you an explanation?" she asked. Yugi nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of her wings. She ruffled them out of habit, and then began:

"As I told you, I am a Shadow Angel. Let me clarify one thing- I am NOT evil. Don't let the black feathers misguide you. ANYWAYS. Shadow Angels do what regular angels don't. Angels have the pleasure of doing 'heavenly' things, such as spreading hope, performing miracles, saving lives. We Shadow Angels get all the fun jobs. And I'm not putting sarcasm on that, mind you. I mean it," Layla said.

"What do you mean, fun jobs?" Yugi asked.

"I was just getting to that," she replied. "Shadow Angels get to do things like matchmaking and actually saving people. But," and at this she sighed," we don't know what the problem is until our 'charges' reveal it to us. And don't interrupt me! I mean to say that I have no idea why I'm here, only that it has something to do with your happiness. Once I complete my task, then I'll be able to return."

"But I am happy," Yugi protested.

"Bullshit," Layla said. Yugi looked taken aback.

"Oh, don't give me that look, mister," she said. "If you were happy, I wouldn't be here."

"Ok, ok, ok. So I'm not happy. How are you going to fix it?" Yugi asked Layla.

She sighed. "Didn't you listen to me at all? I don't know until you reveal it to me! Now, let's get out of here. It's Saturday and I want to have some fun," she finished.

"Well… ah… see…," Yugi said, realizing that he was still clutching his towel from his shower. Layla giggled.

"Oh, silly. It's not like I haven't seen a boy naked before. Get dressed, I have to change too," she said.

Yugi walked over to his closet and picked out his favorite leather pants and black tank top that had a white skull in the bottom right corner. He was about to drop the towel when he said, "Um, could you just turn around, though?"

"Of course, Yugi," Layla said, turning her back to him. Just as Yugi was about to put his shirt on and complete getting dressed, a bright flash filled the room. He looked up and saw that Layla's robes had completely changed.

She had been wearing a black, floor length dress that hugged her curves and bust and accentuated her toned body. Her dress had a gold sash that was tied in a single knot on her left side and the lose ends dangled down to her knees.

Now she was wearing a black mini skirt and a crimson halter top. She wore knee high boots that had numerous buckles on them. Layla had two belts around her waist, and wore a chain around her neck with a Red Eyes Black Dragon charm on it. The Red Eye's had magnificent ruby's gleaming for it's eyes.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" she asked. Yugi pulled the shirt over his head, then said, "Yes."

"Alright!" Layla said excitedly. "Let's go!"

**IMSORRYITWASASHORTCHAPTERBUTNEXTONEWILLBEBETTER**

**Yami Seshafi: **My hikari went on a picnic with Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Yami, and Yugi. I can't go, I'm sick. **wallows in self pity** So, please make my hikari happy and leave plenty of nice reviews for her to come back to. 3 reviews for the next chapter **sneezes** Ugh… make the cold go away….


	7. Chapter 7

**Seshafi: sigh**

**Yami Seshafi:** Hikari, you really need to cheer up…**hugs Seshafi**

**Seshafi:** What's the point…

**Yami: looks at Seshafi interestedly **What's wrong with her?

**Yami Seshafi: **One of her closest friends suddenly stopped talking to her. The guy that she loves is moving away. Her parents make her feel like a failure and no matter what she does, she thinks she screws up everything. She's losing friends, and her brother hates her like no other.

**Seshafi: silently crying**

**Yugi and Yami: glomp Seshafi**

**Yami: stroking Seshafi's hair **Come on, hun. Feel better. Your readers need you!

**Seshafi: sighs **I suppose…

**Bakura: hugs Seshafi** I'll even do the disclaimer! Seshafi, regretfully, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Seshafi:** Thanks, Bakura…and to Panguins-In-America-Oh-My... yes i did but i changed it back.

**WHATHURTSTHEMOSTISBEINGSOCLOSE**

Yami was woken up once again, but this time to voices down the hall. He grumbled something about not being about to keep noise down, he was the Pharaoh Ra dammit!

Yami walked down the hall to Yugi's bedroom and heard him talking. But to whom? Yami didn't hear a response.

"Yugi? Are you alright in there?" A pause. And then-

"Yeah, Yami. I was just thinking out loud. Are you dressed?"

Yami snorted.

"Ha, yeah right aibou. It's Saturday. I don't get dressed until about two in the afternoon," Yami said. Yami heard a laugh, and then the door opened, revealing Yugi wearing his customary garb.

"Are you going to eat?" Yami asked his light.

"I told someone I'd meet them for breakfast. I planned on spending the day with her. Have fun doing whatever," and with that, Yugi walked past Yami briskly.

_What did I do wrong?_

**THISSWITCHISSOIMPORTANTITGETSALINEBREAK**

"Yugi?" Uh oh! Yami! "Are you alright in there?"

Yugi looked over at Layla.

_(He can't hear me or see me unless I wish it. Think of something, fast)_ Yugi heared Layla's voice in his head, not much different than his and Yami's mind link.

"Yeah, Yami. I was just thinking out loud." Yugi wildly invented. Layla nodded in approval.

"Are you dressed?" Yugi heard Yami snort.

"Ha, yeah right aibou. It's Saturday. I don't get dressed until about two in the afternoon." Yugi laughed then opened the door, showing Yami in his pajamas (meaning his boxers), with his hair a mess.

"Are you going to eat?" At that question, Yugi panicked. What should he say? He and Layla were going to go out, but he couldn't mention Layla's existence to Yami, that was up to her!

_(Leave it to me, Yugi)_

With that said, Layla glided over to Yugi and her form melted into his. She was possessing him! Yugi felt his mouth move and form words on it's own- or, rather, on Layla's accord.

"I told someone I'd meet them for breakfast. I planned on spending the day with her. Have fun doing whatever," Layla/Yugi said. Then, still not letting control of Yugi, Layla made him walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door.

She finally released him when they were out of sight of the game shop. Layla just simply floated out of Yugi, catching him totally unprepared. He stumbled forward, tripped, and fell.

"Sorry, Yugi dear. It's been a while since I've taken hold of someone's body, I should have warned you first."

"You think?!" Yugi said, annoyed. "Yami most likely thinks I'm mad at him now, I've got to go back and apologize…"

"Ah ha!" Layla said excitedly.

"What?" Yugi said, not getting it.

"So your happiness has something to do with Yami?" she asked.

"No!" Yugi said a little too quickly. "I'm j-just a r-really nice person a-and don't like i-it when p-people are m-mad at me…" he managed to stutter out.

"Yugi, tell me the truth. Don't you want to be happy and not make a habit of cutting?" Layla said in a soft voice.

Yugi jumped. _How…did she notice?! Ok, sure, I'm wearing a tank top… But I have enough bracelets on that they cover it up quite nicely. There's no possible way for her to have known! Unless…_

_(Unless I felt them when I was in your body, Yugi. And you need to stop leaving your mind open, I'm sure even Yami heard that one.)_

"Gah!" Yugi said in exasperation.

"Look, Yugi," Layla said in that same soft, comforting voice, "I'm going to materialize so others can see me. Then we can talk without you seeming crazy to anyone."

Yugi looked over at Layla just in time to see her shudder, then watched as her outline became more solid, more defined.

"Ok, Yugi. Let's talk. Why is it that Yami makes you happy?"

"WHAT?!" Yugi nearly yelled. "I never said that!"

"You didn't need to say it," Layla said bluntly. "Your eyes sparkle every time you say his name. You were hesitating to leave him this morning. When I _purposely _was rude to him this morning, the first thing you wanted to do was to go BACK and apologize! Face it kid- you're in love with your yami!"

Yugi didn't know what to do. Everything that Layla had said was true- but in love? With Yami? There was no way. No way possible. Yugi wasn't gay- was he?

"Yeah, you are. You NEED to close your mind, Yugi! It's getting annoying!" Layla laughed.

"Ok, so I'm in love with him," Yugi brushed off the incident and tried to actually GET somewhere with the conversation. "What do I do about it?"

"Well, this is where I come in…" Layla said with a grin forming on her face.

_Oh, boy. I'm in for it… _Yugi thought.

"Yes, you are. NOW CLOSE YOUR MIND!"

**ITSFUNTOSTAYATTHEYMCAITSFUNTOSTAYATTHEYMCA**

**Seshafi:** **sigh** One more filler, and I'll be on my feet…

**Yami Seshafi: **Are things FINALLY picking up?

**Seshafi: **Yes.

**Yami Seshafi:** FINALLY! 5 reviews for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Seshafi: sleeping**

**Malik: pokes Seshafi with Millennium Rod** Wake up, Sesha…story's starting…

**Seshafi: turns over in her sleep**

**Marik:** Why isn't she awake?!

**Yugi: **She and Yami were up all night.

**Ryou:** I thought Yami was gay…?!

**Yugi: blush**

**Yami Seshafi: yawns **Sesha still not up?

**Marik: **What were they DOING last night?!

**Yami Seshafi: **Yami wanted to prove that he could beat Sesha's dragon cards in a duel but I think he actually lost… either that or they fell asleep playing. I don't know, I fell asleep.

**Yugi: **So where's Yami?

**Yami Seshafi: **Did you check underneath Sesha? I remember her tackling him because he said something about her needing to marry Seto because she only duels with dragons…

**Seto: **I would've tackled him too…

**Malik: pushes Seshafi off Yami **Well, whatta know…

**Ryou:** While you wake them up, I'll do the disclaimer! You know bloody well that Seshafi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**ILLMAKETHISAREALLYLONGCHAPTERIPROMISE**

_What in Ra's name did I do wrong?_ Yami thought to himself. _Yugi seemed really…I don't know…in a hurry to get away. Did I do something wrong?_

Yami couldn't fathom why Yugi would be angry with him. He brought the small boy to bed last night! _Not like he remembered, though…_ said a small voice in Yami's head.

_So what?! I still did it! _Yami argued back.

_Why do you even care if Yugi's mad at you? _That little voice taunted him. _Do you liiiike him?_

_Of course I like him, _Yami thought, not understanding the implied meaning. _He's my aibou._

_Not like that, you dimwit._

_Waiiit a minute _Yami thought. _This doesn't even sound like me. Who are you and why are you living in my head?!_

Yami heard a sigh, and then the entire hallway was light with a bright light. When that light cleared, Yami was left with an astonishing sight.**(Seshafi: Ha… that rhymed)**

It was Seto and Jounouchi, making love, right in front of his very eyes!

**HAHA JUST KIDDING. (Seshafi: AHAHAHAHHAAHAHAAAAA)**

There stood (floated?) a boy. He was taller than Yami (big surprise) with a slim but toned build. He was wearing black robes with a golden rope tied around his waist. There was a single chain hanging from the boy's neck, which held a charm shaped like the Red Eyes Black Dragon, only with a few minor changes. It was red and its eyes were made of what looked like Onyx.

When Yami glanced at the boy's face, he was astounded. The boy had a delicately shaped face with crystal blue eyes that sparkled. His hair was long and shaggy. It was black except for where it swept across his face, because he had blue streaks that brought out the color of his eyes.

And then there were the wings. Huge, black, feathery wings that protruded from the boy's back and hit both the floor and the ceiling from their height and length.

"My name is Cam," the boy said.

"Very nice to meet you?" Yami said. He was a bit uneasy from the arrival from this angelistic thing.

Cam laughed. "No, I'm not an angel. I'm a Shadow Angel. I get to do things like matchmaking and making sure people are happy and such. I have fun with my life. So. Why am I here?"

Yami blinked. "You, Cam, are crazy. I have no idea why you're here." Cam frowned at this.

"Nothing but unhappiness can call me to you." He said slowly. "However, I don't know what's wrong with you. It's part of my job. I'm summoned to someone, but I don't know why. It's a way of you getting in contact with yourself, so to speak. I'm just here to pull a few strings here and there. But I don't know the reason I'm here, that's for you to figure out." Yami's head hurt from thinking about this too much.

"But… I'm not upset. I have a girlfriend, great friends, a wonderful aibou…" Yami said.

"Aibou? Partner?" Cam frowned again. "I thought you said you had a girlfriend? What, cheating on her with someone?" A rare and faint blush crept up onto Yami's cheeks.

"My hikari is my balance in this world." Cam looked at Yami as if seeing him for the first time.

"Ooh!" Cam said suddenly. "I know who you are! You're Atem! Aibou is Yugi!" Yami nodded. "Who would have thought that Pharaoh Atem would have needed my help…" Cam trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes.

Yami was getting annoyed. Surely Cam could just pay attention for a few more moments so they could actually get somewhere?

"Look, Cam, I have a date with my girlfriend today-"

"That you have already _regretfully _cancelled in order to establish a few things with me! Alright, let's get started." Cam finished with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"Wait… I did _WHAT?!"_ Yami nearly yelled.

"I took the liberty of calling one Ms. Tea Gardener and telling her that you regret to say that someone near and dear to you has called and you made plans with them."

"And…and just how did you manage that one?" Yami said through clenched teeth.

"I can imitate your voice exceptionally well. It's one of the selective gifts that Shadow Angels are given. You see, we all have our 'general gifts', meaning things that all of the Shadows can do. Then we all are born with 'selective gifts', or talents that are only given to a few Shadows at birth. I can impersonate humans!" Cam said proudly.

"Prove it," Yami said, now interested.

"Hello. My name is Atem, but I prefer to be known as Yami. Yugi is my hikari. I am the shadow to his light," Cam said, sounding _exactly_ like Yami.

"That's sweet!" Yami said. He sounded just like a little child that had been told Christmas came early. Cam laughed.

"Ok, down to business. But first, get dressed. We have work to do."

**MEANWHILEATTHEPARKWITHYUGIANDLAYLA**

"So, let's establish some things," Layla said to Yugi.

Layla and Yugi had moved from standing at the entrance of the park to sitting on the grass near a pond. It was beautiful outside, but that didn't distract Layla from questioning Yugi- the very thing he dreaded.

"Like what?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Like how you love Yami so much that it's killing you?" Layla laughed.

"Hey now, that's not fair," Yugi complained. "I never said that."

"If my memory serves me right," Layla replied, "you pretty much did."

"Yeah, well, even if I do love Yami –WHICH I'M NOT SAYING I DO- what do you propose to do about it? Yami is currently… in a relationship." Yugi stated.

"Hm…" Layla thought that one over. "I didn't anticipate him being with someone else. That complicates things. A lot." She got really quite for a few seconds. And then-

"Damn it all!" she shouted. "Someone up there really hates me!"

Yugi was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "What's wrong?" he asked with puzzled eyes.

"I just had a case like this. It's pretty frustrating," Layla replied.

"Oh," Yugi said softly. "I don't want to be a burden…," he whispered, being his usual "I-don't-want-to-waste-your-time" self.

"Yugi," Layla sighed. "I just want to hug you; you're so cute. You're not being a burden at all. Besides, it's not like I really have anything else to do. I enjoy helping people out. The way I look at it, this will most likely be my best and favorite case of them all. **Never** think that you're a burden to me. **Never**."

Layla smiled, then cleared her throat.

"Anyways," she said, "tell me about this accursed relationship that's keeping you from being happy."

"Well," Yugi began hesitantly. "Her name is Tea." Then he stopped. What should he say?

"And…?" Layla pressed.

"And she's a complete bitch! Ever since she started going out with Yami, she's been trying to turn him against me! She's forever saying that I'm nothing and that she comes first in his life. Then she comes up with all these ways of trying to get Yami and her by themselves. I'll bet he enjoys every minute of it, too," Yugi finished bitterly.

Layla blinked several times before speaking.

"Did that bit of rage just come out of you?" then she laughed. "Of course it did. But here's the thing Yugi- if Yami enjoyed every minute of it, then why did he talk to you this morning? He sounded worried when he asked if you were alright. Then he asked you about breakfast, most likely implying that he wanted to eat with _you._ Not Tea. **You.**"

"I suppose…" Yugi said.

"No. I'm right. Now, let's devise a plan to break them up," Layla said with an evil smile.

**FINALLYMYWRITERSBLOCKISGONEHURRAY**

**Seshafi: still sleeping**

**Yami:** **yawns** Huh? What? GET THIS GIRL OFF OF ME!

**Seshafi: screams **WHERE AM I?!

**Yami Seshafi: sighs**

**Marik: **Haha…

**Malik:** Be nice, Marik. Three reviews for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Seshafi: **So, I'm finally starting to write again.

**Ryou: **Yeah, uh, what took you so long?

**Seshafi: raises an eyebrow** You need to stop hanging around Bakura and Marik… Ok. Anyways. I think that my Microsoft Word and need to go to couples therapy because they choose when they want to work for me.

**Yami Seshafi: **And that's not all.

**Seshafi:** No, it's not. Since I got back from camping, I've had volleyball at 6:30 am until 11. Then I've had a basketball training thing from 1-4. AND THEN I have segment two from 7-9. I've been busy.

**Yami: **So it took you this long just to add another chapter?

**Seshafi: **You know what? If you weren't a Pharaoh and had Yugi as your lover I'd kill you.

**Yugi: **What did Yami do now?

**Seshafi: sighs** Forget about it.

**Yami Seshafi:** Sesha doesn't own anything, sadly.

**HEAVENSHINEALIGHTDOWNONME**

Soon after changing into his customary leather pants and black tank top, Yami was sitting in the living room, talking to Cam, who was currently pacing back and forth in front of Yami.

"So, you SURE you don't know why you're unhappy?" Cam asked.

"I'm POSITIVE," Yami responded, growing more annoyed. "You've asked me this question over six thousand times and I've repeatedly given you the SAME answer!"

"Well, then, I guess this could be a partnership case…" Cam trailed off, sitting down Indian-style on the carpet.

"A partnership case?" Yami asked questioningly.

Cam sighed deeply. He organized his thoughts and then started to explain.

"There are some cases, most likely like this one, where there is one person that is extremely unhappy, and one that doesn't see it. The one who doesn't see it thinks that he is happy, but is sort of in denial or just not seeing that he could be so much better off. I'm thinking that's what's going on right now, but this would mean that there is another Shadow working here," Cam said.

"There are MORE of you here?!" Yami nearly shouted. He was having enough trouble with one!

"Yes! And stop shouting!" Cam yelled back. "I am seriously getting mad. I knew I sensed another Shadow around here!"

"Here?" Yami asked. "But… that would mean the other angel-thing is working with Yugi!" The very thought of that made him bristle. Yami was supposed to watch over Yugi. Not some stupid angel. **(Seshafi: gasp Yami, how dare you. Yami: What? It's true! Yami Seshafi: Aibou… the story! Seshafi: RIGHT!)**

"Don't call us 'angel-things'," Cam said. "We're called Shadow Angels, or just Shadows. And I know that you're supposed to be watching over Yugi. But it doesn't look like you're doing such a great job, does it?" Cam made sure that last sentence stung.

Yami snarled. But there was nothing he could think of to say in a response. It was true. Tea was taking so much of his time and attention, Yami hadn't been looking after Yugi as much as he used to.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Cam said smugly, taking Yami's silence as his answer. "Now, seriously, we need to come to some kind of neutral ground. You and I need to get along in order to achieve your happiness. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Yami said. He was getting tired of arguing.

"So, Cam," Yami started. "If Yugi is the one that has the other Shadow, shouldn't we go find him? See what he's upset about and find out who the other angel is?"

"That could be a good idea…" Cam slowly said. "But… where would he be?"

"Let me take care of that," Yami said smugly. _At least I still have a few tricks up my sleeve,_ Yami thought.

_/Aibou?/_

_/Yes, Yami?/ _came Yugi's distant reply.

_/Where are you?/ _Yami asked nonchalantly.

Another pause. And then-

_/The park. Why?/_

_/Are you with anyone?/_ Yami questioned. Another pause, this time longer.

_/Yami, what do you want?/_

Yami was hurt at this question. Did his aibou resent him that much?

_/I-I was just wondering. I miss being with you, little one./_

Yugi didn't reply. Yami sighed, then turned back to Cam with a sad look in his crimson eyes.

"He's at the park."

**HAHAANOTHERSWTICHWHOOHOO**

"Layla, I think Yami's coming," Yugi said anxiously to the girl.

"I know, I was listening in," she said.

"You can do that?!" Yugi responded, alarmed. Just how much power did this Shadow HAVE?!

"It's one of my selective gifts. Like humans, only certain Shadows have 'selective' gifts," Layla explained.

"Oh, so like a human talent kind of thing?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly. Now, what are you going to do about Yami coming to the park?" Layla asked.

"Well…. I don't know. I want him to notice his feelings for me… but I don't know how to do it," Yugi admitted sheepishly.

"I have an idea," Layla smiled. "Let's make him jealous…" she finished with an evil laugh.

"How?" Yugi asked.

"I'll pretend to be some new girl you've found. That usually works," Layla responded.

"Uh…b-but…I-"Yugi stuttered.

"Don't worry," Layla laughed. "I won't make you feel uncomfortable. It's all in good fun," she said, winking.

Yugi turned to look at the park entrance. The game shop wasn't too far from the park; Yami should be here any minute. With butterflies in his stomach, Yugi turned to Layla again.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Yugi voiced the question he feared the most.

"Then there's something seriously wrong with this guy," Layla said in a mock-serious tone. Then she laughed.

"Yugi-kun, relax. It'll work, I promise," and Layla gave Yugi her convincing smile, making him relax.

"Alright, I trust you," Yugi said, turning again to look at the entrance of the park. This time, Yami's figure was approaching him. And he was moving fast!

"Uh…Layla? Yami's coming…" Yugi trailed off, nervously looking at the Shadow.

Layla then scooted closer to Yugi on the bench. She shrunk her height so that she was only two inches shorter than Yugi. Layla took Yugi's left hand in her right, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Layla looked up at Yugi, and he understood perfectly. Using his right hand, he started stroking the side of her face in what he hoped to be a loving gesture.

Right on cue, Yami put his hand on Yugi's right shoulder, making him jump in surprise. Yugi had been so wrapped up in preparing for Yami's arrival that he had forgotten how close Yami was.

"Oh, hey Yami," Yugi said in what he hoped to be a relaxed but pleasantly surprised voice.

"Um… h-hey Yugi," Yami stuttered. He grew silent as a faint blush crept up his cheeks. Yami quickly shook his head then spoke again.

"Who's your girlfriend, aibou?"

**ANDTHATSALLFORNOWSTAYTUNEDFORTHENEXTCHAPTER**

**Seshafi: sighs** I got another chapter done. Hurray! **victory sign**

**Yami Seshafi:** And it only took you how long?

**Seshafi:** Oh, shut up.

**Yami: eating a doughnut **Hm… so Yugi. Trying to make me jealous?

**Yugi: blushes** It's part of Layla's plan.

**Layla: **Back off, Pharaoh. You'll have your chance.

**Seshafi: **U-- I think my muses are fighting again.

**Bakura: **You actually THINK?!

**Yami Seshafi: **What's that supposed to mean, tomb robber?

**Bakura:** Uh…nothing?

**Ryou:** Three reviews for next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Seshafi: sigh **Alright, I'm ready with Yami's reaction!

**Yami Seshafi: **Finally! What took you so long??!

**Seshafi:** School, volleyball…. But now that volleyball is over with, I'll try and post some more. Although…. Basketball has started…

**Yami Seshafi:** Oh… right….

**Yami Seshafi: **SESHAFI DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING.

**RAINFALLSANGRYONTHETINROOFASWELIEAWAKEINMYBEDYOURMYSURVIVALYOURMYLIVINGPROOFMYLOVEISALIVEANDNOTDEAD**

"_Who's you're girlfriend, aibou?"_

Yami's question echoed a million times in Yugi's head. All he wanted to do was scream 'SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!' as loud as he could. But he mustn't do that. Then Layla's plan would surely be blown.

"Oh…uhm… her n-name is L-Layla…" Yugi mumbled, steadily losing confidence with every syllable. Layla's bright emerald eyes looked up at his own, and suddenly Yugi felt more sure of himself.

"I met her on one of my walks through the park. Things just kinda… came together after like that. Just like us," Yugi said with a small laugh.

"Just like you…" Yami repeated slowly.

_Yugi… has a girlfriend? _Yami said to himself slowly. The news wasn't really sinking in. It was like his subconscious mind wasn't accepting the fact that Yugi was with someone.

_Well, this is a shocker. _Yami heard Cam's voice in his head once again. Yami suppressed his urge to whip his head around and search for the Shadow and contented himself with just 'thinking' to him.

_What's a shocker? And where are you? _Yami 'said' to Cam.

_It's a shocker that he looks almost identical to you. And the fact that I'm sensing some VERY strange things from you. _Cam responded.

_WHAT are you TALKING about?! _Yami asked, completely forgetting that Cam ignored his second question.

_I'm sensing… some jealousy? _Cam's voice held a bit of teasing in it.

"WHAT?!" Yami shouted.

**MEANWHILE******

_So… this is Yami?_ Layla asked Yugi through their mind connection. Yugi was confused.

_Yeah… but… Did you forget that you've already seen him at least twice today? _He asked. Yugi heard Layla sigh.

_I didn't mean in appearance. I was referring to his reaction. I'm sensing confusion, doubt, anger, and jealousy. I'm not quite sure why he's feeling doubtful or angry. _Layla responded.

_Oh…_ Yugi said.

"WHAT?!" Yugi heard Yami shout.

Yugi blinked in confusion.

"I-I didn't say anything, Yami. What's wrong?" Yugi asked in concern.

"N-nothing, Yugi. I-I've got t-to go," Yami stuttered horribly. Yugi's eyes shown with hurt, confusion, and worry.

"Yami, are you sure? Would you like me to come with you?" the small boy asked.

But Yami was already halfway out of the park. Not really looking where he was going, Yami almost took out a baby stroller, three old women, and some guy selling ice cream.

_WHERE ARE YOU GOING, YOU MORON?!?!! ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE YOUR LOVE THERE WITH SOME GIRL WHO DOESN'T DESERVE HIM?!_ Cam's disembodied voice shouted at him from all directions, bouncing around in his head.

Yami skidded to a stop. He blinked twice.

_What did you say? _Yami 'said' back, in a dangerously calm tone.

_I _said, Cam responded, _You're leaving your love behind! Go back! _

_My _LOVE?! Yami's face was turning from red to purple with rage.

_Umm… why are you angry? _Cam asked Yami, obviously confused.

_How could you even ACCUSE me of loving Yugi?! He is my aibou, my partner! How could you even THINK about saying these things?!!? Are you crazy?! _Yami was shaking; his hands balled into fists.

_Denial._ Cam simply said.

_WHAT?! _Yami all but shouted.

_You're in denial. _Cam said again.

_No, that's in Egypt. _Yami retorted.

_Shall I bring up the dreams about your so-called _'_aibou'?_

_NO! _Yami screamed in his head.

Cam sighed. _I'm going to have a hard time with this one._

**YOURFALLINGOUTOFREACHDEFYINGGRAVITYIKNOWYOUREOUTTHERESOMEWHEREOUTTHERE**

**Seshafi: sighs **Ok, there's another chapter. I keep writing them down in school, I just never have time to put them online.

**Yami Seshafi: **Just be snappy with the next one, I want to see what Yami does!

**Seshafi: **I'm about ready to kill him for being so darn stubborn.

**Yami Seshafi: **Thank you, reviews. Sorry this was so late! We love you!!


End file.
